The New Digidestined
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Four Portal Masters get pulled from Skylands to help save the Digital World and its inhabitants when it's under threat of being erased again. Who's trying to erase the Digital World? The new Digidestined must find that out with their new friends. Done as a request for antaurilover685. :)
1. Called To Another World

**antaurilover685, who owns Kairi, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Digimon Fusion belongs to Saban and Toei Animation. Skylanders belongs to Activision. Blaze belongs to robotman25. Jamie belongs to pokemonsora01. Rachel and Crystal belong to me.**

* * *

 **The New Digidestined**

 **Chapter 1: Called To Another World**

"Hah!" Rachel cried out, bringing one glowing hand down to try and catch Kairi, but the girl moved quickly, just missing the attack and sent one of her own, which the older girl dodged fast too. Crystal and Jamie were also locked in combat, the young girl dodging her older cousin's time attacks and him slowing down her trapper vines.

Kaos was nearby, unbeknownst to them and he snickered, raising his hand out to form a portal to trap them in his dungeon. Just as the four met each other's attacks, they realized too late that they were in danger and let out startled shouts as Kaos managed to pull them into the portal. "At last! You four will soon be out of the way!" He cackled evilly.

Rachel quickly activated her telekinesis and managed to grab Kairi, Jamie, and Crystal and pull them into a protective bubble. "Hang on, guys!" She called out, trying to fly out, but the pull of the portal was pretty strong and pulling them back. Kaos laughed again before his laughter was cut off short by a very bright light and the telekinetic bubble containing the four Portal Masters was pulled into the light, which then became a tunnel of bright green, yellow, and blue and looked…digital?

"NOOOOO!" Kaos screeched and grabbed the bubble with his powers, the pull of the portals becoming very strong, almost too strong for Rachel to keep holding the bubble in place. Kairi quickly moved to her friend's aid, her hands glowing with her healing power to help. Crystal used her vines to keep them all tethered together and Jamie tried using his time-slowing power on Kaos.

But the tug of war soon ended and the new portal pulled the four in their protective bubble away from Kaos, who screamed in anger as the four people inside the bubble let out cries of fear and pain. Rachel just barely managing to stay conscious enough to keep the bubble from bursting and them getting lost. A not-too-hard, but none-too-soft impact rattled them and they fell to the ground, which was thankfully soft beneath them. Pushing herself up a little, the Tech Portal Master looked for her friend, her little sister, and her cousin. "Guys? Are you okay?" She asked, her voice cracking a little from the stress her body was feeling right then.

Kairi and Jamie didn't answer as they had passed out. Crystal groaned a bit and Rachel painfully crawled over to her. "Big sis?" The little girl asked, not opening her eyes.

"I'm here, kiddo," she said softly.

"Tired," Crystal whimpered out.

"Stay with me, honey," Rachel said, her voice still soft, but her little sister lost consciousness and the older girl was right behind her, collapsing onto the ground as her mind went blank.

* * *

The first thing she became aware of was a cool cloth gently brushing over her face before it was pulled away and the sound of something behind dunked in liquid came to her ears before the cool cloth returned and continued the gentle treatment. Rachel let out a groan, her mouth feeling really dry and her throat felt even worse. A hand gently grasped her shoulder and she opened her eyes, but wasn't able to clearly see as she noted that her glasses were gone. She turned her head, but felt a large hand gently slide under her head and to her shoulder blades, gently encouraging her to sit up, bringing a cup up to her mouth and she saw it was water when it was close enough. As the being gently pressed the cup to her mouth, she obeyed, drinking the water before squinting her eyes. "Hold on," said a voice that she thought she recognized, but when she turned her head and felt her glasses being gently placed on her face, what her eyes saw next frightened a scream out of her.

Three other screams echoed hers and a moment later, more odd creatures came in, trying to grab three others, who ran to Rachel and she tried to raise a hand to shield them, but a large hand grabbed her wrist in a firm, but gentle grip. "If you use your power now, you'll pass out again," said the voice she had heard earlier.

She struggled to get away from him. "Leave us alone!" She said. "What do you want with us?!"

"Best let her go, old friend. She's scared enough as it is," said another one of the strange beings surrounding them.

A blue light suddenly filled the room and an old man in blue robes appeared. "Portal Masters, thank goodness," he said.

They looked at him and relief filled their faces. "Master Eon!" The boy exclaimed.

"You found us!" The young brown-haired girl exclaimed.

"Where are we?" Rachel asked.

"Hold on, my faithful fighters," Master Eon said with a gentle smile. "Your memories have been affected from Kaos and these inhabitants trying to teleport you here away from our enemy."

He raised his staff and a gentle blue glow surrounded the four and when it faded, the four humans let out groans of relief and blinked in surprise before looking up. Crystal, seeing the creatures still surrounding them, turned and clung to Rachel fearfully, but the older girl, her cousin, and friend were looking at the gathered inhabitants in awe.

"The Digimon?" Rachel asked in shock before seeing her two favorite Digimon near her. "Angemon. Wisemon."

Kairi gasped. "Renamon. Gabumon," she said, her eyes wide with surprise.

Jamie looked surprised and then excited. "Guilmon and Flamedramon!" He exclaimed.

Feeling Crystal clinging to her, Rachel picked her up and glanced up to see two other Digimon she recognized. "Shoutmon and Beezlemon," she said.

"It's good to see you know us," Angemon said gently.

"We apologize for the rather rough landing and for grabbing you like that, but we are in grave need of help," Wisemon said.

"What kind of help?" Kairi asked.

"They need your help to stop what is happening to their world," Master Eon said gently. "Rachel, you and Jamie, along with Kairi and Crystal, know about the Digimon, yes?"

"Me, Jamie, and Kairi do," she answered. "But Jamie and I hadn't introduced Crystal to them yet."

The guardian of Skylands nodded. "That's alright," he said. "You can introduce her now, because these Digimon need your help."

"Why? What's going on?" Jamie asked.

"Someone is trying to erase our world," Shoutmon explained.

"And it's someone with a lot of power," Beezlemon said.

"We've battled some off enemies lately, but something happens after we win the battles, something strange," said Gabumon.

"Which is why we look for others to help," Guilmon said eagerly.

Master Eon turned to the Portal Masters. "My loyal Portal Masters, these Digimon are in grave danger," he said. "Will you take on the challenge to help them and become the new Digidestined?"

The four went stock still in shock as his words began to sink in slowly.

New Digidestined?

* * *

 **Hmm. What does Master Eon mean? What will the four say? Stay tuned to find out! :)**

 **And please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	2. Arise, Digidestined!

**Chapter 2: Arise, Digidestined!**

Rachel, Crystal, Jamie, and Kairi were still in shock before the Tech Portal Master broke the silence. "Okay, so let me see if we understand this," she said. "The Digital World is in danger again. Someone or something is trying to erase their world, Kaos just tried to chuck us somewhere and we may have been lost if the Digimon hadn't managed to pull us away from him, they are in desperate need of help, and you want to know if the four of us will become Digidestined."

Master Eon nodded. "As the saying goes, 'that's it in a nutshell'," he said.

"We would be the new Digidestined?" Kairi asked, her voice filled with awe.

"And have a chance to save the Digimon just as we save Skylands from Kaos?" Jamie asked.

Crystal, still unsure, just clung to her older sister as Master Eon nodded again. "I know it's asking a lot from you four, but as you have unwittingly answered the call of the Digimon and know about them, it seems you are the new chosen Digidestined," he said.

Rachel looked at Kairi and Jamie, who looked at her. She took a deep breath. "If we did decide to help the Digimon, Skylands would be short four Portal Masters," she said. "But…if we decide not to help them…that would go against our promise to help those in trouble."

"Rachel's right," Kairi said. "We promised when we became Portal Masters that we would help without hesitation and we wouldn't give up until we succeeded."

"If we turned our backs on the Digimon, it's like turning our backs on Skylands or our friends," Jamie said and looked at Rachel. "What do we do, cous?"

Rachel bit her lip and looked down at Crystal, who was looking up at her. "Rach, you told me that any evil is like a big bully," the young girl said. "And we should never look away when someone is being bullied."

Crystal's words were exactly what Rachel needed to hear to make her final decision. "I did say that," she said. "And to refuse to help the Digimon when they clearly need our help is exactly like turning a blind eye to bullying. I can't stand bullying and I especially cannot stand to see my family, my friends, or the people around me being bullied."

The Tech Portal Master stood straighter. "Just as we battle Kaos and his evil together in Skylands, we need to do the same here," she said before turning to Kairi. "Kairi, are you in?"

"Absolutely," the Water Portal Master said instantly and firmly.

Rachel nodded and turned to her cousin. "Jamie?"

"You don't even have to ask," the Magic/Water Portal Master said in conviction.

Nodding again, the older girl looked down at her little sister. "I know it's new to you, but you've got me, Jamie, Kairi, and our new Digimon friends to help you," she said. "Will you help them out, little sister?"

Crystal bit her lip nervously but then took a deep breath. "Starcast and Boom Bloom taught me that the best way to overcome nervousness was to embrace my nervousness and jump into whatever was causing me to be unsure," she said. "And to always trust you, big sis. And I trust you completely."

She nodded. "I don't know how much help I can be, but I'm willing to help, no matter what."

Rachel was proud of her seven-year-old sister and nodded as well and turned to Master Eon. "Then, our answer is yes," she said. "We will help the Digimon and stop whatever threat is trying to erase their world."

The guardian of Skylands nodded, pleased with their decision. "Then I believe these are what you need," he said, raising his staff and four fusion loaders floated over to the four. Kairi gasped.

"Fusion loaders!" She exclaimed, accepting her ocean blue one in her hands.

"Whoa," Jamie said in surprise as he held his bluish-purple loader.

Rachel felt excitement fill her as she accepted her gold loader. "We can really help the Digimon and the Digital World now," she said, thinking about all the Digifuses they could all do, especially together.

Crystal accepted her Kelly-green loader, looking at it curiously before looking up at her older sister, who smiled at her. "Don't worry, Crystal, we'll help you out with it," she promised.

"You bet," Kairi said with a smile.

"And best of all, we get to partner with our favorite Digimon," Jamie said happily.

Master Eon smiled before looking rather serious. "Rachel, who do you wish to lead the others while you four are here?" He asked.

She answered instantly. "Blaze," she said. "He has been helping lead the others for a long time now. I know he'll lead them well. Please tell him and others what's going on so that they know where we are and…if Kaos does have something to do with this, which hopefully isn't the case, we'll be ready on all sides."

He nodded. "Good luck, Portal Masters," he said and teleported away.

Rachel turned to see that Jamie had made fast friends in Guilmon and Flamedramon, who took to the boy instantly. Kairi was already chatting away with Gabumon and Renamon as if she had known them forever and they took to her readily. She turned to two of the other Digimon and walked closer to them, gently bouncing Crystal in her arms to get her attention and introduce her. "Crystal, these two are Shoutmon and Beezlemon," she said.

The young girl looked at them and Shoutmon smile. "Don't worry," he said. "Just like she said, we'll help you out when it comes time to Digifuse and all that good stuff."

The seven-year-old smiled, liking Shoutmon instantly, and she looked up at Beezlemon, who nodded to her. "You can count on us, young one," he said.

She nodded, keeping her uncertainty inside as Rachel went over to Angemon and Wisemon, feeling a bit of uncertainty herself before she took a deep breath. "This isn't going to be easy," she said. "But not impossible."

"A good attitude to have, Rachel," said Wisemon with a nod.

"We believe in you," said Angemon with a smile.

Rachel nodded, ready to lead them into a new mission.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	3. Not Quite What We Expected

**Chapter 3: Not Quite What We Expected**

The four Portal Masters and Digimon friends traveled through a few portals before finally landing in the Sand Zone. "This place reminds me of the Golden Desert," Jamie said.

"But without all the gold lying around," Kairi said.

"Good thing we don't mind the desert," Rachel said.

Crystal suddenly spotted something. "Look! Over there!" She pointed and ran up to what she saw.

"Hey, hold up!" Shoutmon called out and raced after her. The others caught up and soon saw what the young girl had found.

"What is that?" Flamedramon asked curiously.

"I've never seen such a marking in my studies," Wisemon said.

Rachel, Kairi, and Jamie felt horror fill them as they recognized the strange mark all too well. "Isn't that…Kaos' mark?" The Water Portal Master asked.

"It is," the Magic/Water Portal Master said, looking at it closer. "It's magically infused into the rocks."

"But why would it be here?" The young swimmer asked.

"Maybe he's the one that threatening the Digital World," Crystal said.

"This Kaos is powerful?" Beezlemon asked.

They nodded. "Very powerful," Jamie said.

"Do you think he is behind this?" Gabumon asked.

"I don't know," Rachel answered reluctantly. "Just seeing Kaos' sign isn't really enough proof to say it's him. After all, we are in the Digital World and anything can be created here."

"She's right," Wisemon said in agreement. "But everything we see should be taken seriously and documented before we can rule it out."

They all nodded in agreement and continued on their journey, but it wasn't long before they spotted more of Kaos' sign on the sand, buildings, and rocks around them. "There's a lot of them," Guilmon said.

"Almost like…he's marking his territory," Angemon said thoughtfully.

"But would Kaos normally do that?" Crystal asked.

"The only time I've seen Kaos' mark in so many places is at his castle," Kairi said.

"She's right," Rachel said. "He's never done something like this in Skylands before."

Jamie looked thoughtful as he felt the magic infused in the markings. "Kaos would have a hard time stretching his abilities like that to try and take over another world, especially one not connected to Skylands," he said. "He had a hard time taking over Earth and Skylands before, but he didn't didn't need to leave any marks to…almost act like anchors."

"You mean…he has trouble getting over here?" Beezlemon asked.

Jamie nodded. "Yeah, he does," he said. "Just like Master Eon did. He looked a bit tired when he came here to explain things to us."

Rachel nodded in agreement. "Kaos would have to be after something big to even attempt to stretch his powers out so far," she said.

"What about the main code crown?" Kairi asked curiously.

"Nah, he wouldn't be able to get it," Shoutmon said. "After the Digital World got restored last time, the code crown became part of our world."

"Then maybe…he's trying to dig up the remnants of the code crown," Jamie said. "If it became part of the Digital World after you guys defeated the bad guys before, then Kaos must have sensed it was scattered around in places and the places we've seen his mark…are like X's on a treasure map."

"Or perhaps places he's already searched and marked so that he won't search the same area twice," Rachel said.

"Could he really be doing that?" Crystal asked. "Looking to gather the pieces of the code crown? What would he gain from that?"

"With enough power, someone could possibly suck the code crown remnants from the ground and gain their power," Renamon said gravely. "But the amount of power it would take would be tremendous."

"Can you tell us a bit more about Kaos?" Gabumon asked.

"He's our long-time enemy," Jamie said. "He's been trying for a long time to take over Skylands, where we're originally from."

"He may look small, but don't let his size fool you," Kairi said. "He's very powerful and will got at any length to gain extra power, be it stealing power from other parts of Skylands, kidnapping us or our partners, especially the mini Skylanders, or…even making us Portal Masters get amnesia so that we couldn't fight him."

The four shuddered a little at that memory. "Thank goodness our friends were able to help us out, even though we had to battle them," Rachel said. "They didn't give up on us and we gave Kaos a headache for that one."

"He's the meanest person of all in Skylands," Crystal said. "Not even the trolls, Greebles, or other creeps he has fight for him are as mean as he is. He's the biggest bully ever."

"Sounds similar to our enemies," said Beezlemon thoughtfully. "Power-hungry and stupid enough to try anything to win."

The four Portal Masters chuckled at that. "Beezlemon, you just described Kaos to a T," Kairi said.

"That's exactly what he is," Jamie said.

"But even though he is, he's cunning too," Rachel reminded them. "There's been a few times we've really had to put our heads together to beat him."

"True," Crystal said before having a thought. "Sis?"

"Yes, honey?" The older girl asked.

"Do you think our friends are okay back in Skylands?" The seven-year-old asked. "Will they and our partners be…able to fight Kaos while we're here?"

The others grew quiet as they felt the same worry. Lately, it had taken all twelve of the Portal Masters and their partners to stop Kaos as he seemed to be either getting stronger or getting more stupid. Still, it was a worry that Kaos would try something bad now that four of them were in another world. Rachel took a deep breath and felt her resolve harden.

"They'll be alright," she said reassuringly to her little sister. "Blaze is leading them and I trust him to lead the others as I would lead all of us. And our partners will no doubt help them out."

"Rachel's right," Jamie said. "We need to have faith in our friends."

The others nodded as they continued on their journey.

* * *

Back in Skylands, Blaze listened as Master Eon explained where the four missing Portal Masters were and Rachel's request that the Fire/Undead/Water Portal Master lead the rest of the team in her absence.

He stood tall. "I'll do my best," he promised Master Eon. "If Kaos sent them to another world, or at least tried to, he's up to something big and bad."

"I agree," said Master Eon. "Tread carefully, Blaze, and lead the others well."

"I will," he promised.

But one question was still bugging him. What was Kaos' real plan?

* * *

 **Starting to look suspicious, isn't it? Stay tuned for more! :)**

 **And please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	4. Enemies Known Too Well

**Chapter 4: Enemies Known Too Well**

As the group continued, they found more of Kaos' symbols and began to grow more worried. "If he's trying to get here and cause trouble, then who are Blaze and the others facing?" Jamie asked.

"Just curious, who is this Blaze person?" Beezlemon asked curiously.

"He's a Portal Master like us," Kairi answered. "He's the Fire/Undead/Water Portal Master, meaning he has worked a lot and mastered those three elements."

"He's also one of my teachers," Crystal said. "I'm training to be a ninja."

"Sounds like a strong fighter," Wisemon said.

"He is," Rachel answered. "There's a group of twelve of us and Blaze and I share leadership responsibilities, though the rest of us often get a chance to lead at one time or another."

"Sounds like you all have a strong sense of friendship and understanding," Angemon said. "Along with a strong sense of trust."

"We trust each other explicitly," Kairi said. "And by working together, we've beaten Kaos many times before."

"You'd think with how many times we've kicked his butt, he'd have learned by now," Jamie stated.

"But he's not smart like us," said Crystal. "He's dumber than a frog."

"Careful, honey," Rachel said in caution. "Arrogance has been Kaos' downfall. Let's not make it ours."

"She's right," Shoutmon said.

"You agreeing that arrogance isn't good?" Flamedramon said. "That's new."

"Hey! Just because I like to win fights doesn't mean I'm arrogant!" The small red Digimon exclaimed, his flailing arms and spiral eyes making the others chuckle as Guilmon caught Shoutmon in his arms.

"Friend calm down," the dinosaur said, hugging the smaller Digimon.

"Hey! Down, down, down! Guilmon, put me down!" Shoutmon exclaimed, his embarrassment growing as the humans laughed and the other Digimon looked amused before they continued onward, or at least would have if they hadn't been stopped by figures that the four recognized all too well.

"Wait, aren't those…?" Crystal started to ask.

"Kaos' Doomlanders?" Jamie finished for her.

Rachel nodded, recognizing the two figures. "That big one that looks like a brain with eyes in the Brawler Doomlander and the other one is the Bazooker Doomlander," she said. "Kaos must be really spreading out his power if they're both here."

The Digimon, having never seen the Doomlanders before, but sensing they were evil, got ready to fight. "Wait, guys," Kairi said. "Let's see if we can handle these two first."

The others knew what she meant. "We've handled them before," Crystal said. "But they are hard to beat."

"True," Jamie said. "Let's give it our best shot."

Just as the girls were about to touch their necklaces and Jamie was about to press his watch, the two Doomlanders did something they had never thought possible. The Brawler and the Bazooker were lifted up by a familiar purple beam and a bright light surrounded them and died down to reveal the two had now combined. "That's new," Rachel said, now feeling worried.

"These Doomlanders have never done this before?" Renamon asked.

"Never," Kairi said. "But if that's a brawler and a Bazooker combined…,"

"It means big trouble," Jamie said, now seeing the creeps grow even taller. "Very big trouble."

"What do we do?" Crystal asked.

"We gotta Digifuse!" Shoutmon said. "We can take these creeps down!"

Kairi turned to Rachel, who looked at the Digimon. "Shoutmon's right," said Gabumon. "Digifuse us and we'll be able to stop these monsters."

The Tech Portal Master nodded. "Alright, pull out the fusion loaders," she said.

The four held them high and spun the dials before pressing the button in the middle. "Shoutmon!" Crystal cried out. "Beezlemon!"

"Ready!" Both cried out.

"Guilmon! Flamedramon!" Jamie called out.

"We're here!" The two said in unison.

"Renamon! Gabumon!" Kairi said.

"Yes!" Both answered her.

Rachel nodded. "Angemon! Wisemon!" She said. "Digifuse!"

The others echoed her cry as the Digimon fused into the powerful warrior known as Shoutmon X 7B. Crystal looked up at her sister. "We can help too!" She said. "Our Skyelementals."

"I agree with her," Jamie said. "Maybe we can distract it and keep it from using both weapons on Shoutmon times 7B."

"I'll go up there with them and be ready to heal them if they get injured," Kairi said.

"Okay," Rachel said in agreement. "Portal Masters, go all the way up."

The girls pressed their headbands while Jamie tapped his boots together and the four transformed into their Skyelementals, their eyes all glowing as their weapons came out and they started to attack, managing to distract the half of the combined Doomlander that was the Bazooker while the Brawler half tried to take on Shoutmon X 7B, but the combined attack left him confused and the Digimon warrior brought his sword down in a final strike while the four landed their strongest attacks, the power combo defeating their enemy and making him fade away. The Digimon unfused and looked at the four, who powered down. "So you four have great powers too," said Flamedramon.

"Yeah," Jamie said. "We gained them over time as we grew stronger as Portal Masters."

"We have to be very careful with our Skyelementals though, as those are not only the biggest power boost we have, but also can be dangerous, which is why we save it for when we really need it and don't stay in those forms long, as they can drain us," Kairi answered.

"A great responsibility," said Beezlemon. "But you four are very responsible, it seems."

"We have to be," Rachel said. "Our powers are not something to toy with, which is why we're very careful and make sure to train with our partners and friends, to be prepared for if anything happens."

Crystal found another Kaos mark right where the Doomlander had fallen. "There's another mark," she said, pointing it out.

"What's going on then?" Jamie asked.

"Something unusual for certain," said Wisemon.

"I wish we had a way to contact Blaze," Rachel said. "I wonder what he and the team are facing."

She wouldn't have liked the answer to that question as the Fire/Undead/Water Portal Master reported to Master Eon. "We've been fighting Doomlanders that look…different," he said.

"I've noticed," the guardian of Skylands said. "Whatever Kaos is up to…it's no doubt dangerous."

"Is he stretching out his powers over dimensions?"

"Very possible, Blaze. Be careful."

Nodding, he headed out, looking up at the sky overhead. "Good luck, you four," he said softly.

Hopefully, they could get to the bottom of this soon.

* * *

 **Hmm. What is going on? What is Kaos doing sending Doomlanders to where the others are? Something strange is happening, but what? Stay tuned! :)**

 **And please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	5. A New Friend

**My goodness! I'm so sorry to y'all for the long wait on this chapter. I've been working on catching up on requests that this one got put on the back burner for a bit, but now that I've got the chapters all planned out, updates should be more regular on this story. :)**

 **Now, on with the next chapter! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: A New Friend**

The four Portal Masters and their Digimon partners walked in silence for a while, keeping their eyes open for trouble. They were currently on an Island Zone and Kairi saw the blue water, unable to resist it and so dove in, her legs becoming a tail as she swam alongside them. "She really likes swimming," said Renamon with a smile.

"The ocean always makes Kairi feel better after a hard day," Rachel explained. "In fact, that's the best place to always look for her."

Jamie looked at the water. "Actually, that water looks really inviting," he said.

"Do you think we could go swimming, Rach?" Crystal asked.

She smiled and looked at the Digimon. "What do you guys think? Want to swim for a while?" She asked them. "I think you guys earned a break after going against those fused Doomlanders."

"You're right," said Shoutmon. "Last one to the water's a rotten egg!"

With that, he took off and the others followed just as fast except for Rachel, Beezlemon, and Wisemon. They followed quietly and sat down on some of the flat rocks, watching the others swimming around and having fun. Kairi leapt up into the air gracefully and did a perfect ten splash. "She's quite a natural in the water," Beelzemon said quietly.

Rachel nodded. "I sometimes wonder if she was born part-mermaid, with all the time she spends swimming," she said half-jokingly. "But the water makes her happy and that's what counts."

As the others were swimming, Kairi heard a familiar noise of crying and swam slowly to see where it was coming from, soon spotting a mermaid sitting under a rocky overhanging and she was crying. "Are you okay?" Kairi asked the mermaid.

Hearing her, the mermaid gasped in fright and jumped into the water, swimming rapidly away, but not seeing she was heading for the beach until she ran aground and flailed about, catching the others' attentions and Rachel and Jamie quickly helped the poor girl up, surprised to see she was a mermaid and the mermaid trembled in fear. "Hey, it's okay," Jamie said.

"Are you alright?" Rachel asked in a concerned voice.

Seeing that they seemed gentle and the others were gathered around curiously, she calmed down and settled in the ocean, sitting on the soft sand and they followed her example so they wouldn't scare her.

"Who are you?" Gabumon asked.

"I'm Sapphiremon," she said.

"That's a neat name," Crystal said.

"I agree," said Kairi.

Seeing the two girls liked her, Sapphiremon smiled, her blue gem eyes seeming to glow happily.

Jamie grew curious. "Why are you out here?" He asked, knowing mermaids usually stayed deep under the ocean.

Sapphiremon looked saddened. "I came up here because my father hates me because of my gem eyes," she said. "I don't have normal eyes like my sisters."

Rachel frowned. "That's not fair to you at all," she said. "Your eyes are unique and make you who you are."

"Thank you," Sapphiremon said gratefully, thankful for the kind words and their kindness towards her.

Kairi eased herself back into the water. "Want to swim with us, Sapphiremon?" She asked.

Accepting the offer, the female Digimon joined Kairi, Gabumon, and Renamon in the water and everyone watched in awe as the place they were in seemed to become more beautiful wherever Sapphiremon swam. "She has a shimmer aura," said Wisemon. "Sapphiremon is a very rare mermaid Digimon and a very special one too. Parents keep the special ones close so that they aren't captured by someone with ill intent."

"But Sapphiremon's Daddy hates her," Crystal pointed out.

"I'm not so sure about that," Wisemon said, looking thoughtful. "It doesn't make sense."

Jamie stood up. "The only way to get to the bottom of this would be to go visit Sapphiremon's father and ask him ourselves," he said.

"That would be best," Angemon said in agreement. "We should all do so now."

Flamedramon and Guilmon looked at the water unsurely. "We can't swim underwater," the former said.

Rachel looked thoughtful. "I think I can create a telekinetic bubble for all of us to travel underwater," she said and began concentrating to do so.

"I'll help you," said Wisemon.

With the two of them, they formed a strong bubble and a moment later, they were all swimming underwater. "My father is sick," Sapphiremon told them. "Ever since some of our enemies attacked, he's been sick in bed."

"Have you seen him since then?" Kairi asked.

"No," Sapphiremon said sadly.

"Don't worry, Sapphiremon. We'll get to the bottom of this," Rachel said reassuringly.

It wasn't long before they reached the castle that the mermaid Digimon claimed was her home and they were careful to avoid any guards, finding an unguarded window and slipping in, hiding to avoid detection and soon heard someone coming their way. "It's only my three sisters," Sapphiremon told them.

"Did you hear that she ran away?" One of the sisters asked.

"Why wouldn't she? After all, we told her Father hated her," said another one.

"Which means that gem-eyed merman Father was going to have Sapphiremon marry is in need of a bride," said the third sister.

"He'll chose one of us," said the first one.

"Or perhaps all three of us," said the second sister.

Giggling, the three swam off and the Portal Masters and Digimon crept out. "Hmm, sounds like a case of jealousy," Rachel said thoughtfully.

"Those meanies want Sapphiremon's husband!" Crystal exclaimed.

"Well, future husband," the gem-eyed mermaid corrected gently.

Kairi had an idea. "Sapphiremon, come with me," she said and led her towards some large doors at the end of the hall. "Is this your dad's room?"

"Yes," Sapphiremon said.

Rachel, seeing what Kairi had in mind, used her telekinesis to open the doors and allow the two to slip inside while they all hid and waited for the two in the hall.

Kairi swam up to Sapphiremon's father and saw that he did look rather weak from a battle. Making up her mind, she gently touched his arm and he looked at her, his eyes widening in surprise before her hands glowed a gentle blue, her healing power flowing over him and healing him. He looked at her. "Thank you, whoever you are," he said.

"Oh, Father, I'm sorry," Sapphiremon said sadly.

"No, my little one. I'm sorry for the misunderstanding. Your sisters overheard me say that you were to marry another like yourself and they grew jealous of you," he said.

"That's what my friends and I figured out too," Kairi said. "Sapphiremon's sisters know that the merman Digimon is special like her and want him for their own husband."

"You are right," he said, swimming upwards now.

"Can my friends and I help out in any way?" The Water Portal Master asked.

He smiled at her. "Would you help out with the wedding?" He asked.

Immediately agreeing, Kairi swam back to tell the others, who also agreed to help.

Some of the Digimon went back to the surface with Jamie and Crystal to keep an eye on things while the other Digimon stayed with Rachel and Kairi, standing guard as the two girls helped get everything ready and Wisemon was beside them, still in the protective bubble.

Sapphiremon came in, a smile on her face as her mate, a merman with gem eyes that were a lighter blue, came in and took her hand while Sapphiremon's father blessed their union and after the ceremony, he approached the two Portal Masters and Wisemon. "I had heard about the Portal Masters, but hadn't met any of them," he said. "Your reputations precede you and your actions show that you are wise with your powers."

A servant came up with a box and he opened it, pulling out a necklace that had a small conch shell for a pendant, handing it to Kairi. "You have earned it, Kairi, because without you, my daughter would not have returned home in time."

"Thank you," she said. "But…I didn't do it alone."

"But you were the one to go and see if Sapphiremon's father loved her or not and the one to realize that her sisters were jealous of her," Rachel said.

"She is right," said the gem-eyed merman, coming over with his new bride. "Thank you, Kairi."

"And good luck on your journey," said Sapphiremon.

Waving and wishing them luck, the three headed back for the surface with the remaining Digimon, finding the others waiting for them. "No trouble up here," said Jamie. "How did it go?"

"Smooth like a wedding should," Kairi said with a smile.

Suddenly, a bright blue glow appeared and they saw a Skylands Water Element gate appear, which glowed brighter when Kairi was near it and she touched it, opening it to reveal a path that went to the Lake Zone. "Another zone!" Shoutmon cried out happily.

"Well, what are we waiting for then?" Jamie asked.

Nodding, they all jumped through the portal.

* * *

 **Well, looks like they helped clear up a misunderstanding, but how are things back in Skylands? Next chapter reveals a surprise. :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	6. Surprise Arrival

**Isabel belongs to Lantern Power. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Surprise Arrival**

Blaze paced the Main Hall in worry. Things had been awfully quiet in Skylands lately. Too quiet in his opinion. While it was nice to not have to rush off to a mission or be rudely awoken with Kaos causing havoc, something just wasn't completely right.

Seeing the other Portal Masters come in, he motioned them over. "It's been really quiet lately," he said. "But…it doesn't feel right."

"You're right," said Isabel. "It's like it's too quiet. Don't get me wrong, it's nice to not have to deal with Kaos, but…it does seem a bit wrong."

"Kaos hasn't been causing trouble since a little before Rachel, Kairi, Crystal, and Jamie disappeared," said one of the male Portal Masters. "You'd think he'd think it's an opportune moment to strike with our numbers down."

"Those four are on a mission where they can't easily be reached right now," said Blaze. He hadn't told them everything Master Eon had told him about the four being in the Digital World and trying to save it, but when he had said it was an important mission, the other Portal Masters gathered to be ready if trouble struck.

"Well, maybe he doesn't know," said another of the male Portal Masters.

"Either that or he's getting sloppy," Isabel said, smirking a little.

Just then, a loud crash came from the kitchen. "Hey! Get your mitts off me!" A voice cried out.

"Little thief!" Chef Pepperjack's voice sounded out.

"Out of our kitchen! Now!" Ghost Roaster shouted and a moment later, both he and the former fire villain kicked out a small figure who looked to be part bat. The figure stood up, grumbling and giving both chefs a dirty look before they closed the door.

Isabel's eyes widened as she recognized Impmon, a mischievous Digimon who was always hungry and was greedy for food. She decided to give him a stern talking to. "Impmon," she said in her best mother voice, making the Digimon jump in surprise and turn to see who knew his name and he came face to face with a brown-haired girl who was looking at him sternly. "You can't just raid the kitchen when you're hungry. You should ask the chefs first."

Now, no one had ever reprimanded Impmon before, especially a girl and the small Digimon was so surprised that instead of a snappy comeback, he looked contrite, reminding Isabel of a young child caught with their hands in the cookie jar. She turned to the others. "I'll personally watch over him," she said.

Blaze was suspicious. "What is he?" He asked, ready to call up his swords.

"It's Impmon. He's a Digimon," the Undead Portal Master explained.

While he still had his doubts, Blaze trusted Isabel and when he heard the word 'Digimon', he realized the creature was no doubt from the Digital World where their friends were currently trapped and trying to find a way back to Skylands.

Taking Impmon to her room, Isabel decided to find out what he was doing there in Skylands. While she liked the little Digimon, she knew that if unchecked, he'd empty out all the cupboards of food in the Academy. He wasn't completely bad, just gluttonous. She now gave him a stern look. "What are you doing here, Impmon?" She asked.

He was about to be snarky, but her stern look made him think twice about being rude to her. "I need to speak with someone named Blaze," he said.

"How do you know his name?" Isabel asked, suspicious.

"I overhead his name earlier," Impmon said, which was true. He just wasn't going to tell her where he had heard the name.

She sighed slightly, having a feeling he wasn't telling the whole truth, but he was at least being truthful that he had overheard Blaze's name before getting caught in the kitchen. "Alright, I'm calling Blaze here," she said.

Hearing that the creature needed to talk to him, the Fire/Undead/Water Portal Master had a feeling it had to do with Rachel, Jamie, Kairi, and Crystal. Fearing they were hurt or in danger, he went to Isabel's room and thanked her for calling him. "I'll take him to Master Eon," he said.

A moment later, they were in Master Eon's office and the guardian of Skylands confirmed what Isabel had said about Impmon being a Digimon and that he was from the Digital World. "Have you seen these four?" He asked, holding out a hand and an image of the four missing Portal Masters appeared in his hand.

"Yeah, I've seen them," Impmon said, his tone a bit snarky.

"How are they doing?"

The small Digimon scoffed. "If you can call up images like that, then you can no doubt look and see how they're doing," he said sarcastically.

That was the final straw right then for Blaze and he wasn't going to let the rude creature speak to Master Eon that way. "I'm going to call Isabel to come here," he said.

Hearing that, Impmon looked scared, which was quite something. "No, don't!" He begged, looking contrite. "Don't call her."

Blaze gave him a stern look. "Answer Master Eon's questions. Without the attitude," he said, using the same tone of voice he'd use with his own oldest daughter when telling her to behave.

Swallowing hard, the hungry Digimon looked at Master Eon. "They've met up with some other Digimon, whom they've befriended," he said, his voice not having an inch of sarcasm in it. "They've been finding weird symbols in the Digital World and are apparently trying to find out why they're there."

"Have they run into any trouble?" The guardian of Skylands asked.

Impmon nodded. "They had to use the Digifuse to battle two enemies that fused together," he said. "They called them Doom-somethings and mentioned it was weird that they fused."

"Doomlanders?" Blaze supplied.

"Yeah," the small Digimon said, recognizing the word.

"They fused?" Master Eon asked in confusion.

"Yeah. In the Digital World, there's a power called Digital Fusion, meaning that a group of Digimon can fuse to create one big and strong warrior that combines all their powers and their strongest attacks together. This helps them take down baddies that try to gain the upper hand."

"Sounds like something Kaos would do," the Fire/Undead/Water Portal Master growled.

"And it was two Doomlanders who fused, apparently," said the guardian of Skylands as he called up images of all ten Doomlanders. "Can you point out which Doomlanders you saw fuse together, Impmon?"

Remembering at the right moment to not be snarky or fear that Isabel would scold him, the small Digimon looked carefully at the images, pointing out the Brawler Doomlander. "That was one of them," he said before spying the Bazooker Doomlander. "And that one."

Seeing the two images, Blaze grew curious. "Why would Kaos fuse them together? He doesn't have that kind of power anymore with Brain on our side, right?" He asked.

"But Kaos did create several Doomlanders before he even knew about Brain," Master Eon pointed out. "And even though he shouldn't be able to fuse two Doomlanders like that, it looks like he knows how, but why he would do that, even I don't know."

He then had a thought and quickly called Starcast and Boom Bloom to his office. Impmon hid behind Master Eon's desk, quietly eating some fruit the guardian gave him in return for the information, listening closely.

Starcast and Boom Bloom instantly got their weapons ready when Master Eon asked them to do a spy mission to Kaos' Lair. "Don't worry, we'll be back soon," the Life Ninja said as she and Starcast headed out, taking the dragon wings to get to Kaos' Lair.

When they arrived, it was super quiet, something that didn't set too well with Starcast. "It's much too quiet," he said.

"I agree," Boom Bloom said. "Let's sneak inside and see what Kaos is up to."

Nodding at his girlfriend's suggestion, they slipped inside, but to their shock, the lair was dark, but not dark as if for an ambush, but dark like no one was home. There were very few lights on and Starcast found a torch nearby and carried it as they began searching the lair. "I'd say Kaos forgot to pay the light bill, but there are still some lights on," he said.

"And he's too prideful of his lair to let any burned-out light bulbs not be replaced," the female ninja said. "Something doesn't feel right. I don't think he's actually here at all."

A complete search of the large castle confirmed Boom Bloom's earlier assessment. Kaos wasn't there. His lair was darker than usual and it was completely empty. Not even any guards were there or Glumshanks, which was very odd. "We better tell Master Eon about this," said Starcast.

When he heard that Kaos' lair was completely empty, Master Eon grew worried. "He's gone too," he said.

"So wait. Our friends are missing and Kaos is missing too?" Blaze asked. "That can't be coincidence."

"If Kaos is involved, it is not coincidence," said Boom Bloom, looking worried as she was hoping Crystal was alright.

Master Eon turned to them. "Blaze, tell the other Portal Masters about Kaos' lair and have them be prepared for anything," he said. "Starcast, Boom Bloom. Gather the Skylanders and tell them what you found. We must all be ready, in case Kaos or someone else tries to attack us now."

They all quickly headed out and Isabel came to the office to pick up Impmon, who for once was actually very quiet, but then he spoke. "I'm guessing whatever happened is really bad, right?" He asked, his voice again having no sarcasm in it.

"Yes, Impmon," said Master Eon. "And I fear that the worst to come…might be too much for everyone."

The remaining Portal Masters and the Skylanders all came together, ready to fight if they were called, but they too had uneasy feelings, especially as some of them worried about how their missing Portal Master partners were faring, wherever they currently were.

* * *

 **Well, quite a twist, hmm? Why is Kaos' lair empty? That will be revealed later on in this story. Next chapter: back in the Digital World, our friends have to face Doomlanders again. Will the battle be tougher than the last one? Stay tuned to find out. :)**

 **And please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	7. Doomlanders Round 2

**Chapter 7: Doomlanders Round 2**

Cheers filled the air as the group of friends headed away from the Lake Zone after completing a small mission of stopping a small pollution problem. Thanks to them all working together and combining their powers or coming up with a clever plan to stop the pollution, the inhabitants of the Lake Zone had unpolluted water and thanked them over and over again. "That felt really good to help them clean up that pollution before it got worse," Kairi said. "Water is very precious, just like air and life."

"Well said, Kairi," Renamon said with a smile.

A sound suddenly began filling the air and Rachel turned her head sharply to see three beams of light forming into three familiar figures. "Heads up!" She called out warningly.

"More Doomlanders!" Jamie exclaimed as the four pulled out their Fusion loaders. "Flamedramon! Guilmon!"

"We're here!" Flamedramon exclaimed.

"Wisemon! Angemon!" Rachel called out.

"Present!" Angemon replied.

"Beezlemon! Shoutmon!" Crystal cried out.

"Oh, yeah!" The small red Digimon cried out, ready to battle.

"Renamon! Gabumon!" Kairi called out.

"Ready!" Gabumon exclaimed and Renamon echoed the cry.

"DIGIFUSE!" The four Portal Masters cried out and their Digimon echoed the cry and formed Shoutmon X7B.

As they had expected, the three Doomlanders, which were the ninja, smasher, and sharpshooter, also fused, forming a rather disgusting monster and making them all cringe, but ready to battle the now-fused Doomlanders. "Let's take them down!" Shoutmon X7B exclaimed. "Hooves of Fury!"

The attack landed squarely in the monster's face and a loud explosion startled them all. Rachel quickly used her telekinesis to form a shield around herself, Crystal, Jamie, and Kairi and formed a second shield around Shoutmon X7B. They were all quiet until the smoke cleared to reveal their enemy had been defeated and was nowhere to be found. "What…just happened?" Jamie asked in confusion.

"Did we…win?" Kairi asked.

"I think so," Rachel said, but she sounded confused too.

"But…that's never happened before," Crystal pointed out.

Even Shoutmon X7B looked confused and disengaged into the eight Digimon, but they looked very confused. "That was…too easy," Shoutmon said.

"Why was it so easy?" Guilmon asked.

"They might have exhausted their power when they fused?" Kairi suggested.

"But we've never faced an enemy before and taken him out with one hit," Crystal said.

"Actually, Krypt King and I did once," Rachel said, getting their attention. "Lob Goblin had escaped from the Villain Vault and Master Eon asked me and King to go after him. He went back to the Nightmare Express, so we followed him and after gaining a big bomb to take out a Troll Mega-tank, he spotted us and charged to attack. King and I hid behind the bomb in hopes of deterring him, but it didn't work, so we rolled the bomb down and kept it between us and Lob Goblin, but when he charged again, he hit the bomb head on and it knocked him out cold."

"Just a single blow? Just like that?" Jamie asked in shock.

"Just like that," his older cousin answered with a nod. "It even surprised Krypt King and I and what was a bigger surprise was that the bomb was still intact."

"So you were able to take out the Troll Mega-tank?" Kairi asked.

Rachel nodded. "When we asked Master Eon about it, he said smaller enemies like Chompies and Lob Goblin would be easily taken out by a big bomb and the bomb would still have enough power to take down a Mega-tank," she said. "But that was the only enemy we had ever faced that we could take down with one hit."

"And Doomlanders are much tougher than the Trap Team Villains," Jamie said.

"Then why did they fall so easily?" Crystal asked.

"That is a puzzling question," Beezlemon said, also finding it very odd that the battle had been very easy, easier than it should have been.

"Yes," said Rachel before taking a deep breath. "Well, guess we better press on."

* * *

About a few hours later, they came across a village of fluffy creatures of all colors who looked to be destroying stuff over a silly argument of who was better. Shouts of 'I'm better than you!' and 'You're not as good as me!' sounded on all sides, making the visitors cover their ears and try to think over the commotion.

"They're arguing about who's better?" Gabumon asked in shock. "But…why?"

"These creatures are usually very peaceful," said Wisemon. "They've never been known to fight."

"You sure about that?" Shoutmon asked uncertainly as he jumped out of the way to avoid getting hit by some falling crates that had been almost completely smashed. "Hey! Watch it!" He snapped.

That made the creatures all stop and look at the visitors and come closer. "Maybe you all can decide who's the best among us," said one of them.

Jamie looked at his family and friends before looking at the creatures. "Well, everyone has strengths and weaknesses, but no one's perfect," he said.

The creatures looked quite stunned at his words and looked up at him and he continued. "Well, look at us," he said, gesturing to his family and friends. "We're not perfect, but we play on each other's strengths and weaknesses, which makes us an awesome team." He turned back to the creatures. "Playing on each other's strengths and weaknesses makes us all better people."

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Kairi said with a smile.

"Right on, cous," Rachel said, making an 'okay' sign with her right hand.

"Very wise words," Flamedramon said with a nod as the others agreed.

The fluffy creatures also agreed and all of a sudden, in the blink of an eye, the damage was repaired and the creatures went about their day happily. The sudden change startled the travelers, who looked at each other in confusion.

"Was Kaos behind this?" Crystal asked.

"Since when does Kaos give us an easy challenge?" Jamie asked, looking stunned.

"Never," Kairi answered.

"I don't know," Rachel said. "This has been very strange."

Nodding, they continued on until nighttime and set up camp in a clearing with a nice fire and eating heartily before settling down to sleep.

But the Tech Portal Master was awake as her cousin, little sister, and one of her best friends slept and their partners were all asleep beside them. Wisemon and Angemon were also awake, seeing Rachel looked worried and they came over to her. "You're worried," Wisemon said gently.

She nodded. "Nothing makes sense so far," she said. "Doomlanders that can fuse like you guys. A family quarrel caused from jealousy. A pollution problem. Finding Kaos' marks seared into the ground. Fused Doomlanders being struck down with a single blow and fluffy creatures fighting to prove who's better being shown that they can all be better people and all the damage is reversed and the fighting magically stops."

"I too can't see how they are all connected," the robed Digimon agreed. "But I have no doubt we are on the right track, even though the clues don't add up."

"I sense a lot of evil around us," Angemon said, looking worried.

"Probably wisps of Kaos' power," Rachel said before gazing around and smiling as she saw Crystal was sleeping by Beezlemon, who used one wing to form a soft bed for her and Shoutmon was fast asleep in the seven-year-old girl's arms, hugging her as they slept. Gabumon and Renamon were curled up around Kairi who was in-between them and sleeping soundly while Jamie was sound asleep using Flamedramon's back as a pillow while Guilmon was snuggled up close beside them, snoring lightly. Nodding, the Tech Portal Master yawned. "We should sleep," she said to her partners. "It's going to be a long day tomorrow."

With that, she hugged Angemon and Wisemon, who returned her hugs before she fell asleep and they lay down beside her on either side, hugging Rachel to keep her warm as they fell asleep and a cloudless sky filled with a crescent moon and twinkling stars looked down at them peacefully.

* * *

 **Hmm. Very curious, no? :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	8. Life Is Precious

**Chapter 8: Life Is Precious**

In the morning, they all woke up to something brightly glowing and found it to be a Magic/Water Element Gate. "Another Elemental Gate!" Kairi exclaimed in surprise.

"It must be Jamie's gate," Crystal said.

"Curious," the boy said, but went up to the gate and it opened for him and led to a small secret zone that was similar to a cave and inside he found a watchstrap that was very durable and he put it on before finding a note and bringing it out to read in the daylight. "You are proof of your words the other day about strengths and weaknesses," he read aloud.

Rachel looked surprised. "Did those fluffy creatures do this?" She asked, indicating to the gate.

Wisemon shook his head. "It's a magic that I'm unfamiliar with, but it's similar to the magic I sense in the four of you," he said.

"So it's from Skylands?" Kairi asked.

"That is a possibility," the robed Digimon answered, having been told about elemental gates from the four.

"But why would those elemental gates appear here?" Jamie asked. "And only with the elements we represent?"

"Good question," Rachel said. "Everything's not adding up."

Beezlemon suddenly became alert, seeing something up ahead. Renamon noticed his alertness. "What is it, Beelzemon?" She asked.

"There's something glowing green up ahead," he said. "But it doesn't look natural."

Hearing that, the four Portal Masters instantly took off in that direction with their Digimon partners following closely. "Think this has to do with Kaos?" Kairi asked.

"When doesn't it have to do with him?" Crystal asked.

"Good point," Jamie said.

"Let's not get too far ahead before we investigate," Rachel cautioned. "That glowing green could be something worse than Kaos."

Agreeing with the older girl, they all soon arrived to find something that they had only seen to be possible with some of the Life Imaginators.

There were many flowers and plants giving off a poisonous cloud. Crystal, seeing this, grew upset when she saw that the poison clouds were affecting everything and because plants were part of her element. Getting an idea, she moved faster than her sister could stop her and struck down one of the plants, but instead of dissipating, the cloud spread, making her cough and Rachel quickly pulled her back. "You okay, hon?" She asked.

Nodding, the little girl looked up at her. "I thought that would stop the cloud," she said. "I don't like how it's ruining everything."

Seeing how the young one was upset about something from her element being abused, they all gathered around. "Well, hitting them makes the poison clouds spread almost like if enemies hit them," Kairi said thoughtfully.

"Perhaps we can stop it a different way," Gabumon suggested. "I can use my water powers to wet the ground to try and prevent the gas from going back into the ground."

"I can help with that," Renamon said, pointing to a nearby lake.

"Is the poison cloud flammable?" Angemon asked curiously, getting an idea.

Wisemon used his powers to test a small sample and nodded. "It is flammable, but burns off quickly," he said.

Jamie jumped up. "Flamedramon. Guilmon, can you two form a fire column?" He asked.

"Yes, we can," Flamedramon answered.

"Why?" Guilmon asked.

"What if you guys formed a fire column on the far side there?" The boy asked, pointing to a spot just a bit beyond the line of plants. "Maybe we can direct the poison cloud to the fire column and it could burn up safely."

"Angemon and I could stir up a wind to push the cloud towards the fire column," Beezlemon said, getting what Jamie was thinking. Angemon nodded in response.

Shoutmon went up to Crystal and Wisemon went up to Rachel. "We can form a barrier to protect you all," said the robed Digimon.

"And I'll knock back any plants that try to get near," Shoutmon said bravely.

Kairi looked worried. "It's a bit risky," she said.

"Which is why we're going to use caution," Rachel said. "It's a good plan to get rid of those things, but if we're not careful, it could backfire on us."

Angemon nodded. "Ready?" He asked.

"Ready!" They all called out.

Rachel and Wisemon formed a shield to protect themselves and the other three Portal Masters and Shoutmon while Gabumon and Renamon got to work wetting down the soil with plenty of water noting that water seemed to dilute the gas a little and they made sure the area was well soaked before nodding to Flamedramon and Guilmon created the fire column and kept it steady as Angemon and Beezlemon turned to look at Crystal, who nodded and pulled out her metal shuriken, holding the blades carefully as she had been taught. Rachel carefully formed an opening in the shield so that her little sister could throw the shuriken towards the plants. "Take your time, Crystal," she said. "Remember what Blaze, Boom Bloom, and Starcast have taught you."

The little girl nodded, taking a deep breath and then throwing the shuriken in deadly accuracy, striking the poison plants fast and furious, which released more of the poison cloud that was then blown towards the fire column by Angemon and Beezlemon, who flapped their wings hard and fast.

It took a little while as there were a lot of plants and it took quite a few shuriken hits to take out one plant, but soon all the poison gas had been caught by the fire column and burned upwards into the sky, effectively being destroyed in the process. Finally, all the plants were gone and everyone relaxed, but Crystal and the Digimon who had helped out were tired, having used a lot of their energy to cut down the plants and take care of the poison gas. Kairi immediately upgraded to her Skyelemental form, using not only her healing powers, but her healing voice to help them regain their strength. While she did, Jamie noticed something odd and went to investigate, his eyes widening as he then raced back to the others. "Guys, you got to see this," he said.

In the place where the three largest plant were, there were three Kaos marks. "Okay, this is getting weird," Rachel said.

"We haven't seen any of these marks since the first battle with those fused…what were they called again?" Renamon asked.

"Doomlanders," Kairi supplied helpfully.

"This is really puzzling," Jamie said.

"I thought Kaos hated the Life Element," Crystal said.

"He does," Rachel said. "Which is why this is so confusing. What is Kaos really up to?"

"If he's anything like the baddies we've faced here, then nothing good," Shoutmon said.

Just then, a bright green light glowed and they instantly stood ready, but then blinked as the green light revealed a Life Elemental Gate and to their surprise, it was floating in the sky. "Okay, that's new," Kairi said in surprise.

"Looks like it's a gate for Crystal," Jamie deduced.

Crystal looked up at it, but before she could ask how to get up there, Beezlemon gently picked her up to her surprise and flew up to the gate, which glowed as Crystal touched it and she entered it to find it was another secret zone. She went further in and found a beautiful flower headband with green Hawaiian flowers. Picking it up, she headed back to where Beezlemon was waiting and he flew her back down to the ground where everyone was amazed by what the young girl had found.

"It's a headband," Rachel said.

"It's a gift for nature," Wisemon said, a smile in his voice as his eyes also moved to show he was smiling.

Crystal put the headband in her hair and grinned as she now wore her new headband with her Life headband that unlocked her Skyelemental. "It fits perfectly," she said.

Jamie looked at the Digimon, who despite having been healed with Kairi's healing powers, looked very tired. "You guys need a break," he said worriedly.

"He's right," Kairi said. "I think we all do."

Rachel nodded, agreeing with them. "Let's find a place to camp and relax," she said. "Kairi and Jamie are right. We all could use a break."

The suggestions were met with unanimous agreement, but suddenly the peaceful air around them was shattered when black lighting suddenly came out of nowhere, crackling loudly and striking the four humans harshly, surprising them and the Digimon.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Their screams melded together as they then fell to the ground, injured from the lightning strike, but before the Digimon could jump in to help them, four portal appeared and pulled the four humans in, separating them so they each went into a portal, teleporting them away too quickly for anything to be done.

"Jamie!" Guilmon and Flamedramon cried out.

"Crystal!" Beezlemon and Shoutmon exclaimed.

"Kairi!" Gabumon and Renamon shouted out.

"Rachel!" Angemon and Wisemon called in shock.

Shoutmon was first to recover. "Come on!" He said to the others. "We've got to find them! Split up and search!"

No one argued as they quickly took off, looking for the four humans they had grown so fond of, hoping to find them quickly.

* * *

 **Oh, boy. Where are the four Portal Masters? Will their Digimon partners find them? That remains to be seen. :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	9. New Friends

**Chapter 9: New Friends**

Rachel let out a groan as she felt some pain when she woke up. It wasn't excruciating pain, but it was still bad enough pain that woke her up. Opening her eyes, she found herself staring at a familiar face and a hand gently rested on her head. "I'm glad you're awake," he said.

Hearing his voice, she knew who was standing over her. "Knightmon?" She asked.

"At your service, Tech Portal Master," he said in respect as she saw he was tending to her injuries with great care. "You were badly injured."

She tried to sit up and felt him assist her and help her get comfortable before she looked up at him. "How…How did you know I'm the Tech Portal Master?" She asked.

In response, the knight Digimon gently grasped her necklace, lifting it up a little to show her and examine it. "The legacies of the Portal Masters have reached out world too," he said. "I hope you and your friends can help us. The danger that is here now is not one we recognize."

"That's why we're here," Rachel said, wincing slightly as her side throbbed a moment and she pressed a hand to it, feeling cloth under her shirt and Knightmon lifted up her shirt to expose her stomach, which was wrapped in cloth.

"Your lower ribs are bruised, but thankfully that's the only major injury you endured," he said. "The others were fortunate too."

He gestured around him and Rachel looked to see Leomon, the PawnChessmon, and Beastmon were nearby, as were her friend, cousin, and little sister.

Kairi was currently being helped by Leomon, who was bandaging up her leg and she was blushing. The Tech Portal Master smiled, seeing that Kairi liked Leomon. "Kairi," she called to her.

She turned. "Rachel, you're awake," she said in relief. "How are you feeling?"

The older girl smiled but grunted a little in pain. "Like the Brawler Doomlander used me for a punching bag," she said, chuckling a little.

"I could use my Skyelemental," the Water Portal Master offered.

Rachel shook her head, although she appreciated the offer. "Save your power, Amiga," she said gently. "We don't know if we're going to be in another battle soon or not."

"Your friend has a good point," Leomon said. "And the legacies we've heard are true. The Water Portal Master is kind and the healer of the group."

Kairi blushed again, making Rachel smile. "She is a valuable friend and asset to the team," the older girl said. "It was her gaining her Skyelemental that saved us during one particularly hard battle."

Jamie came up to them with the PawnChessmon behind him. "Cous, you're awake," he said in relief, hugging her gently. She returned the hug, seeing his upper arm was bandaged.

"You were injured?" She asked.

"Just a scratch," he said. "How much do you remember?"

"Only being pulled into a portal and blacking out," she admitted. "Why?"

"Those portals spat us out in the same area and when you hit the ground first, your telekinesis activated and caught the rest of us, preventing us from sustaining worst injuries," he said. "But you got the worst of it. When we tried to get to you, we also blacked out."

The older girl let out a sigh of relief. "Well, it could have been worse then," she said. "What about Crystal? Where is she? Was she injured?"

"Shh," Jamie said softly and pointed over to another wall where Rachel looked and saw Crystal was sound asleep and Beastmon was curled around the young girl protectively. "Crystal escaped with just a small bump to her head."

Rachel let out a sigh of relief and then chuckled. "She took to Beastmon right away?" She asked.

"Beastmon found her and Crystal asked if she was a princess," Kairi said with a smile. "Well, when she was told yes, Crystal wanted to know everything about her and about being a princess."

That brought amused chuckles from everyone before seeing that their friends were not there. "What about…our friends?" She asked. "Wisemon? Renamon? The others?"

Jamie and Kairi looked away. "They didn't get pulled with us," Jamie said. "We don't know where they are."

Rachel tried to stand up, but was still sore from the lightning strike and would have fallen if Knightmon hadn't gently caught her and lifted her up bridal style in his arms. "That vortex that arrived afterwards almost had you as well," he said.

"Vortex?" The older woman asked.

"A vortex appeared after you saved us from that impromptu landing and it nearly sucked us back into another portal, but Leomon found us and called Knightmon, the PawnChessmon, and Beastmon to help us," Kairi said, blushing again as she looked up at Leomon, who seemed amused that she kept blushing when she looked at him. "They saved us just in time."

Just then, Beastmon woke up, along with Crystal, who looked to see her older sister was awake. "Rach!" She exclaimed, running over to Knightmon, who smiled and kneeled so that Crystal could hug her older sister. Rachel held out one arm and grunted a little as the young one hugged her hard.

"Not so hard, kiddo," she said gently. "Big sis is a little banged up."

"But still eager to go kick Kaos' butt, right?" Jamie asked with a grin.

Rachel chuckled. "Oh, you know I wouldn't pass up on an opportunity to kick that little weasel all the way to Kingdom Come," she said, making them laugh too.

"But what is he planning?" Kairi asked.

"I've been asking myself that same question," Rachel said. "He's going through a lot of trouble, but for what?"

Crystal looked up at their new friends. "You guys found us," she said. "Can you maybe find our friends?"

"We'll look for them for you," said one of the PawnChessmon. "Who were you traveling with?"

"Wisemon, Angemon, Flamedramon, Guilmon, Gabumon, Renamon, Shoutmon, and Beezlemon," Jamie replied.

"We know who they are," said another one of the PawnChessmon. "Let's go, guys!"

While the small but mighty Digimon raced out to find the eight missing Digimon, Beastmon picked up Crystal and gently held her and the young girl clung to her. "Do you think they're okay?" She asked softly.

"I'm sure they are," Beastmon said gently. "And no doubt looking for all of you."

Knightmon nodded. "We will stand with you in your quest as well," he said.

"You're all more than welcome to," Rachel said with a smile.

"More friends," Kairi said with a smile. "I'm so glad."

"Me too," Jamie said. "But I hope we'll figure out what's going on real soon."

"Same here," said the Tech Portal Master. "Because that black lightning looked way too familiar for comfort."

They all gathered around, waiting to the PawnChessmon to report back and the four Portal Masters took the time to rest and recover, something they desperately needed right then.

* * *

 **So the Portal Masters have found some new friends, but will they be reunited with the other Digimon? Stay tuned to find out. :)**

 **And please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	10. Reunion And Inkling

**Chapter 10: Reunion And Inkling**

A full day had now passed since their new friends had found them and Rachel was nearly recovered, thanks to Knightmon's constant vigil over her and his tending to her injuries. "I think you'll be completely healed in a couple of days," he said.

She smiled. "Thank you, Knightmon," she said with a smile.

Kairi, Jamie, and Crystal were nearby with Leomon, who was telling a story of back when he first met the first Digidestined and of their adventures. Crystal and Jamie were in awe as they listened and Kairi looked thrilled to be hearing the story from him. Rachel suspected it was because the Water Portal Master really liked Leomon as much as she loved Thumpback, but smiled all the same. Who could blame her? Leomon was strong and powerful, but had a sense of justice too.

Leomon had just finished the story when the PawnChessmon returned and they practically tripped over themselves in their eagerness to give the news they carried. "We found them!" One of them exclaimed.

Jamie jumped up. "Our friends?" He asked hopefully.

"Jamie!"

Hearing Flamedramon's voice and then Guilmon's voice calling him, the young man raced out of the tent. "Flamedramon! Guilmon!" He called out.

"Jamie!" They both exclaimed, running to him as he ran to them. Both Digimon caught him in a hug and he returned the hugs just as tightly.

"You're okay," Guilmon said, relief in his voice.

"And you guys are okay," Jamie said. "Did…Did you guys get hurt?"

"Thankfully, no," said Flamedramon.

Crystal peeked out of the tent and saw Shoutmon coming. "Shoutmon!" She called, running to him and then seeing Beelzemon. "Beelzemon!"

"Crystal!" Shoutmon cried out, glomping the young girl and Beelzemon wrapped a wing around them, a smile on his face.

Kairi was next to run outside after hearing Renamon and Gabumon calling her and she greeted them joyfully, happy to see they were alright. She then saw Wisemon and Angemon and motioned to the tent. "Rachel's inside," she said. "She was injured when those portals sucked us in."

Hearing that, the two ran for the tent. Hearing the commotion, Knightmon grabbed his sword, but Rachel placed a hand on his arm. "I think I know who's coming," she said with a smile as she managed to sit up, still a bit sore, but doing better.

A moment later, the two Digimon raced in. "Rachel!" Wisemon exclaimed, rushing to her side. Angemon was right behind him and they both hugged her before seeing she had bandages on parts of her body. "Kairi was right. You were injured."

She smiled. "Yes, but I'm doing better," she said, gesturing to the armored Digimon that was hovering nearby. "Knightmon has been helping me."

Beastmon woke up. "What's going on?" She asked.

"Princess Beastmon," Angemon said in surprise.

She smiled. "Oh, it's you," she said pleasantly. "They were worried that you were lost."

"The PawnChessmon found us and when they told us the Portal Masters were alive, we insisted they bring us here," Wisemon said, lifting Rachel up in his arms. She hugged him and Angemon before wincing a little as her side hurt.

"I'm not completely well yet," she said ruefully. "But soon."

"Yes, because I fear it will take all of us to fight whatever this evil is."

"And we have news," Wisemon said.

Everyone gathered in the tent and the Digimon stuck close to the Portal Masters they were close to while the Digimon who had rescued the Portal Masters stood by them too. Introductions had been smooth and they now gathered around the fire, listening as Shoutmon began telling them the news.

"While we were following the PawnChessmon to here, we saw a few more of those strange marks," he said.

"The Kaos marks?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah, those ones," Shoutmon agreed. "We even saw more of those Doomlanders and they pulled the same fusing trick."

"What battle classes were they?" Jamie asked.

"Well, one had a double bladed staff, one had a staff that sparked at the top, and one had two swords," the red Digimon said.

"The sentinel, the sorcerer, and the swashbuckler," Rachel said.

Shoutmon shrugged. "I guess," he said, since he didn't really know a whole lot about the Doomlanders. "But it only took one hit from Wisemon to end the battle."

"Why are the Doomlanders so easy to beat?" Crystal asked.

"I've been giving that some thought," Jamie said. "And here's the weird thing. I've been sensing magic flare-ups from the battles or troubles we've faced."

"Like a spell being broken?" Kairi asked.

"Yes," the boy replied.

"Kaos has to be spreading out his powers then," Rachel said. "If he is behind this and the Doomlanders are easy to beat, he can't have enough power to keep them together."

"But do we know for sure it's Kaos?" Jamie asked. "I know all signs point to him, but are we really sure?"

"I think we're sure," Renamon said softly.

Crystal went over to her older sister. "Rach, does using too much power cause someone to lose control of it?" She asked.

"It can," the older girl replied.

"Yes," Beelzemon said in agreement. "I've seen it happen before."

"If Kaos does lose control…," Kairi began but then trailed off.

"Then Skylands and the Digital World will be destroyed," Jamie finished.

Rachel took a deep breath and tried standing up, mostly succeeding, but needing Knightmon to support her and she gave him a grateful look before looking at her family and friends. "We've got a lot of work ahead of us, but we all need to rest," she said. "Even though we Portal Masters haven't used much of our powers, the lightning strike did a number on us."

Wisemon nodded. "There is a zone nearby that is well protected. We can all rest safely there," he said.

"I know the place," Gabumon said softly and the other Digimon nodded in agreement. Rachel turned to look at Knightmon, the PawnChessmon, Leomon, and Beastmon.

"We can't thank you enough for saving us," she said.

"It was our pleasure," Leomon said. "We have pledged to help you, but if we may ask a favor?"

"Yes?" Rachel prompted gently.

"May we also join you?" Knightmon asked.

The four Portal Masters looked at each other and smiled before nodding. "We'd love to have you guys," Kairi said.

"You bet!" Crystal said.

"We'd greatly appreciate it," Jamie replied.

Rachel nodded. "Welcome aboard," she said.

Wisemon and Gabumon let the way to the Hotel Zone, which was a zone full of luxury hotels that had open occupancy and were free of charge because there were so many of them. There were practically hotels on top of hotels. Seeing this, Rachel inwardly decided that they would spend three days there, which would be sufficient time for them all to rest and recover. She also hoped they'd recover soon, because she had a bad feeling that this all was the calm before the storm.

* * *

 **Well, the gang's reunited, but is Rachel's gut feeling right? Next chapter: Rachel helps her little sister Crystal with the little one's fears.**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	11. Fear And Comfort

**Chapter 11: Fear And Comfort**

That evening, Rachel was awoken by her little sister Crystal, who climbed up on the bed, being careful she didn't wake up the others. "Crystal?" The older girl asked softly. "What's wrong, honey? Can't sleep?"

"Kind of," the little one said before looking at her older sister. "Rach, I'm a little scared of Beezlemon."

That surprised the older girl as she had seen her younger sister standing by the larger Digimon and working with him and Shoutmon. She sat up more and let her little sister snuggle into her side. "What brought this fear on?" She asked her. "Why are you scared of Beezlemon?"

Crystal looked up at her. "He was once someone else," she said. "I vaguely remember seeing him as an evil Digimon."

Rachel was thoughtful before realizing what Crystal meant. "You mean…back when he was Reapmon?" She asked gently.

The young girl nodded. "He was evil then," she said. "It was scary."

While she agreed that Reapmon had been scary before his transformation, she knew he hadn't been evil and decided to help the young one see that. "Crystal, he wasn't evil," she said softly. "Even if he did join the enemy side for a long time."

"What do you mean?"

"He was never evil, but rather grieving and hurting for so long because of something that happened long ago," Rachel explained. "He had to something that he didn't want to and the guilt plagued him for so long until he was finally able to atone for what he did, but what had happened wasn't his fault. He had done what any warrior would have done in his position."

Crystal sensed something. "Did it hurt him?" She asked softly.

"Yes, it did," her older sister said. "Because he had no other choice at the time, but if he could have found another way, he would have taken it."

The young girl clung to her. "Rach, do you trust Beezlemon?" She asked.

"Yes, without question," Rachel replied instantly. "Just as I trust my partners, my friends, and my family, I trust Beezlemon because he is a good warrior and he won't ever let you down."

Seeing her older sister was being truthful and wouldn't ever lie to her, Crystal nodded and hugged her sister. "Thanks, Rach," she said and then carefully climbed down from the bed. "I'm going to go find Beezlemon."

"I think he's with Angemon right now," the Tech Portal Master said. "I heard them both head out a moment ago."

The Life Portal Master quietly left to seek out her partner while Rachel lay back down on the bed, feeling a robed arm come around her a moment later. "I sensed she was uncomfortable with Beezlemon, but was keeping quiet so that he wouldn't catch on," Wisemon said from beside her sleepily.

Rachel turned to him. "Did he suspect she was scared of him?" She asked worriedly.

"I think he had a feeling she was unsure of him," the robed Digimon said. "But he never approached her about it because he didn't want to frighten her."

The older girl sighed softly. "He's a brave Digimon, especially after all he's been through," she said. "I know he'll never hurt Crystal and I know we can count on him."

Wisemon chuckled. "The stories were true," he said. "The Tech Portal Master does withhold her judgment until she is certain she can trust them."

"That and I judge on actions, not just words," she said with a smile and looked at the door. "Something tells me Crystal is going to help Beezlemon in a way that will make them grow closer as friends."

"No doubt, since she takes after you," said the robed Digimon before he yawned and Rachel yawned too, both settling down to go back to sleep.

* * *

Outside of another room, Crystal carefully opened the door, feeling bad for Beezlemon and what he had gone through. She was eager to find him and maybe help him out. Voices nearby caught her attention and she recognized the voices to be Angemon and Beezlemon, who were talking quietly.

"The Portal Masters have been through a lot, but still think about us and the Digital World over themselves," Angemon said.

"They are selfless warriors, knowing that they stand between evil and evil's goals," Beezlemon said. "And they step up to help us battle whatever evil is coming."

"Yes," Angemon agreed. "They certainly didn't hesitate to help after hearing we had troubles."

"Cause that's what we do," Crystal said, catching their attention as she entered. "We don't back down when bad guys try to hurt others. If we can, we help."

"Master Eon chose you all well," Beezlemon said with a smile.

Smiling at him, Crystal went up and hugged him, surprising him, but he returned the hug and she looked up at him. "Sometimes we have to do something we don't want to because we have no other choice," she admitted before her expression became determined. "But that doesn't define who we are."

"What do you mean, Crystal?" Angemon asked curiously.

"Our actions help us perhaps in a little way, but it's our values and actions that make us who we are," she explained. "Sometimes one way is the only way to stop crime or solve a problem, but that doesn't mark us as not willing to find another solution. Like how to stop Kaos or…how to stop a curse put on a friend."

Beezlemon winced at hearing that. "You…You know of that?" He asked softly.

"Yes," Crystal said. "But my sister, Rachel, told me that you weren't evil. You never were."

"She's right, Beezlemon," Angemon said. "You never were evil, old friend. Hurting and grieving, but never evil. You were a hero that day."

Beezlemon shook his head. "I didn't feel like one," he admitted softly. "Especially…after that."

"Beezlemon, the past is forgiven," the angel-like Digimon said in a forgiving voice. "I would have no doubt done the same if it had been me in your place."

Those words helped the pain a little and Beezlemon noticed that Crystal was still hugging him and he smiled, picking her up and holding her in one arm, seeing she was getting sleepy now. Standing up, he gently rocked her to sleep and she snuggled into his hug, sleeping peacefully and he wrapped a wing around her to keep her warm as he went to his spot and fell asleep too.

Angemon smiled and heard the door softly open and saw Rachel poke her head in. "Shh," he said softly and pointed over to where Beezlemon was sleeping, Crystal sleeping securely in his arm with one of his wings wrapped around her in a protective gesture. The older girl smiled.

"Good," she said softly. "They have a very strong friendship."

"Just as we all do," Angemon said softly.

Heading quietly around, they checked on the others. Kairi was sound asleep on Leomon's chest while Renamon and Gabumon rested on either side of him, Flamedramon and Guilmon had formed a protective circle around Jamie and the PawnChessmon, Beastmon was sleeping on a couch nearby and Shoutmon was sleeping beside her and Knightmon was sleeping by the main door. Smiling, Rachel covered the Knight Digimon with a blanket and then headed off to the bed where she had been resting before. She settled down on it and Angemon settled down beside her while Wisemon gently pulled the Tech Portal Master into a protective hug, which Angemon reinforced by wrapping another arm around Rachel, who smiled.

"Overprotective much?" She asked without heat so they knew she was only teasing them.

"Until the danger is over, yes," said Wisemon, making her smile before all three joined their friends into the land of slumber.

* * *

 **I just love comfort scenes. :)**

 **Next up: The Portal Masters gain something they never would have expected and the time draws near to see who's been causing all the trouble in the Digital World and to see if they can stop the evil before it's too late.**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	12. The Crests

**Chapter 12: The Crests**

 _Three days later…_

The days of rest helped the Portal Masters and their Digimon friends greatly as they all gathered to continue on their journey and were about to leave the Hotel Zone when they were suddenly confronted by an evil Digimon they recognized all too well. "Laylamon!" Beezlemon cried out, knowing this female to be the one that had caused trouble with his friends years ago.

"Well, Reapmon, a boring form as always," said the female flippantly before she turned. "Why couldn't you chose a form like this?"

Behind her were the Bowslinger and Knight Doomlanders, who had already fused into one and looked ready to fight and it also looked more stable than the past few fused Doomlanders they had faced. "This isn't good," Rachel said.

"We need Shoutmon X 7B!" Crystal said.

"Not a bad idea," Kairi said in agreement.

"Let's do it!" Jamie cried out as they pulled out their Fusion loaders. "Flamedramon! Guilmon!"

"Shoutmon! Beezlemon!" Crystal cried out.

"Gabumon! Renamon! Go!" Kairi said.

"Angemon! Wisemon! Let's do it!" Rachel exclaimed. "Digi-fuse!"

The Digimon echoed the cry and formed Shoutmon X 7B while the Portal Masters gathered close to the Digimon that had rescued them a few days prior. Rachel then looked and instinctively knew the combined Digimon were going to need help and she turned to the other Portal Masters. "Guys, we can help our friends," she said. "We need to become Imaginators."

Nodding, they activated their Portal Master powers and then pulled out their creation crystals, slamming them down on the ground in front of them and transforming to their Imaginator forms. Leomon, seeing what they were doing, turned to the others. "Let's help them out," he said. "If we and the Portal Masters can focus on the fused Doomlander, it would give Shoutmon X 7B a chance to take care of Laylamon."

"Then let's do it!" The PawnChessmon shouted and they entered the battle. Seeing they had the fused Doomlanders under control, Shoutmon X 7B turned his attention to the lady general and battled her.

Kairi used water orbs while stood right beside her, helping her out by throwing in attacks of his own too and shielding her from the attacks that were headed her way. Crystal hefted her bazooka and Beastmon manage to lift up Beezlemon's gun, as he had given it to her for defense. Both fired at the Doomlanders, making them fall down but then jump back up.

Jamie used his psychic punch ability with the PawnChessmon also punching the Doomlanders afterwards and Rachel flew upwards, throwing out, throwing shuriken that Knightmon hit with his sword, aiming the sharp weapons at the Doomlander.

Shoutmon X 7B just dodged a punch and they were soon all back to back when Kairi looked at Rachel. "What about…a pick-me-up?" She asked.

Jamie and Crystal, knowing what Kairi was implying, nodded and Rachel nodded too, getting ready and spreading her telekinesis to cover them all in a golden glow. The distracted enemies hardly noticed and both went to attack at the same time, but just as the punches were about to connect, Rachel shot upward, her telekinesis pulling her friends and family skyward with her and out of harm's way as Laylamon's attack finished off the Doomlander and the Doomlanders' attack struck her hard enough to make her retreat quickly.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as they saw their enemies had ended the battle, though in an unintended way, and Rachel carefully set them all down on the solid ground before the Digimon defused and the Portal Masters powered down, looking a bit winded, but alright. "Everyone okay?" Rachel asked.

"I think we should be asking you that," said Leomon gently.

"We're alright," Kairi answered. "That's natural for us."

"But that proved to be really tough," Crystal said. "Our attacks did little. It was the enemies' attacks that finished them both off."

"Crystal's right," Jamie said.

"No doubt because Laylamon is very powerful and the Knight and Bowslinger Doomlanders are also very tough to beat," Rachel said.

A golden glow appeared to the right of them and a Tech Gate stood there. "It's your gate, Rachel," Knightmon said, recognizing the Tech symbol.

The Tech Portal Master walked up to the gate and reached for it and it opened for her, revealing another secret place. Entering, she walked the short way in and found a bracelet with clock gears on it sitting on a stone slab. Picking it up, she placed it on her left wrist and it glowed a moment before a part of the slab moved like a secret door and a box appeared. It was ornately carved and Rachel carefully opened it, gasping when she saw what was inside. "Digi-crests," she said softly before looking toward the entrance of the gate. "Guys! Come in here! You've got to see what in here!"

At her call, they entered the cave and were in awe and shock when Rachel opened the box to reveal four Digi-crests. "What are those?" Crystal asked.

"Digi-crests," Jamie said.

"They're beautiful," Kairi said.

Knightmon stepped forward and picked up an ocean blue crest that had a lion on it. "The crest of bravery," he said.

Everyone turned to look at Kairi, smiling as Knightmon presented the crest to her, and the Water Portal Master took it with some uncertainty. "Are you sure I should have this?" She asked everyone.

"You're one of the bravest people I know, Kairi," Rachel said sincerely and everyone nodded in agreement as the girl placed the crest around her neck.

The Tech Portal Master picked up the bluish-purple crest that had a sun on it. Wisemon stepped up beside her. "The crest of light," he said.

"Jamie deserves that one," Crystal said and everyone agreed as the boy accepted the crest humbly.

Rachel then pulled out the Kelly-green crest that had a flower on it. "The crest of hope," Beezlemon said as the older girl gave it to Crystal with a smile, who accepted it with a smile.

Angemon then pulled out the last crest, which was gold colored and had a cross on it. "The crest of honesty," he said.

Everyone pointed to Rachel, who accepted the crest as her partner placed it gently around her neck. After a moment, the crests glowed and armor similar to the Portal Masters' sky elementals armor surrounded them. They looked at their new armor in surprise before Kairi stood taller. "It's time," she said. "Kaos has been stretching his power out too much. If we're going to stop him, we need the other Portal Masters to be on the same field as us."

"She's right," Jamie said.

"Let's save Skylands and the Digital World," Crystal said, ready to do so.

Just then, Impmon appeared and went up to them. "Portal Masters," he said, almost out of breath. "Isabel managed to teleport me here to find you guys." He then stopped as he noticed their new armor. "Wow!" He exclaimed, knowing what this meant.

Rachel turned to him. "Impmon, we need you to bring Blaze and Isabel up to date on what's going on," she said. "Please tell them to get everyone ready. The final battle is near."

Nodding, Impmon disappeared as the Portal Masters and their Digimon friends pressed on, finding a few more of Kaos' marks before finding a half-finished lair that Kaos was currently building, but it looked like all his energy was going into building the lair. "This is it," Rachel said. "He won't be expecting us, hopefully."

"Looks like he's focused on creating a new lair here," Jamie said.

"We'll have to move fast," Kairi said. "And hope everyone else is in position."

"Maybe we should wait for Blaze and Isabel to give a signal," Crystal said.

"Yes," Rachel said. "That's what we'll do. Blaze will let us know when he and the others are there. Once he gives the signal, we'll strike."

Everyone nodded as they gathered around, taking the time to rest themselves and eat while they waited for the signal they all knew would be coming soon.

* * *

 **Looks like the battle is looming! Will Impmon get Rachel's message to the others in time? Stay tuned to find out! :)**

 **And please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	13. Ready For Action

**Chapter 13: Ready For Action**

Impmon landed in the Academy and at once headed to find Isabel and Blaze, passing some of the other Portal Masters on his way and he urged them to follow him as he had news about the four missing Portal Masters.

It wasn't long before they were all in the meeting room and Impmon went up to Isabel, standing on the table beside her. "The other four Portal Masters are alright," he said, to their relief. "Not only that, they've gained Digi-crests and have also gained Digi-armor."

"Digi-armor?" Blaze asked.

"Is that similar to our Skyelemental armor?" Isabel asked, calling up her own to demonstrate.

Impmon nodded when he saw Isabel's armor. "Just like it," he said. "And they've found who's behind everything: that guy Kaos that you mentioned."

"Figures he'd try something stupid," Blaze said.

The hungry Digimon looked at them all. "Rachel asked that you all be ready to face Kaos," he said. "She and the others, along with their Digimon, are at the site where the little bozo is building something."

Master Eon closed his eyes a moment and nodded. "He is half here and half in the Digital World," he said. "He is trying to build a lair there, but his power is stretched too thin."

"Which means now would be an opportune time to take him down," said Isabel. "Did Rachel have a plan?"

"Except to tell you all to be ready to face Kaos, she didn't tell me of a plan," Impmon said.

"Which means she does have a plan, but is waiting until we get there and give her the signal," Blaze said, standing up. "Rachel and I had discussed something like this a while back, sometime after I gained my Water Element."

"What did you guys decide on?" The Undead Portal Master asked.

"If the team was split, then we would attack on both sides," he said and pulled out his katana, setting them alight and spinning them fast. From the fire around his swords, an image of a fiery phoenix appeared and flew upward before dissipating. "That's the signal I'd give Rachel and the others. She would give a similar signal, but hers is a clock gear with mini-clock gears inside it."

Master Eon nodded. "It will not be an easy battle," he said.

"Which is why we're going to call in our partners and all the Skylanders, including the minis," the Fire/Undead/Water Portal Master said. "Even if Kaos is using up a lot of his power, he may still have some nasty tricks up his sleeves and we're going to need everyone's help."

He turned to Isabel. "Can you gather all the Swap Force Skylanders and the mini Skylanders?" He asked.

"I can," she said.

"The rest of you call on the original Skylanders, the Superchargers, and the Senseis," he said. "I'll call on the Giants and the Trap Team."

Wasting no time, they all headed out, gathering all the Skylanders, who were ready to help take down Kaos and help the missing Portal Masters. "We have to be careful," Isabel said. "We're not sure what we're going to find, so everyone stick close and be ready for anything."

They traveled over the M.A.P. and took the dragon wings to Kaos' lair. On the outside, it looked the same, but just then, Glumshanks came out and he stopped, shivering as he looked at them fearfully. Seeing this, Isabel went up to him. "Glumshanks, what is going on?" She asked gently. Despite the troll working for her enemy, he actually wasn't a bad troll or evil and acted more concerned than evil.

"It's Lord Kaos," he said to the Undead Portal Master. "He's moving his lair and rebuilding it in a new place, but it's taking a lot out of him and the process isn't a fast one, as you can see."

She looked up. "Actually, the lair looks the same," she pointed out gently.

He shook his head and motioned them to follow him and he pointed to behind the lair, which they could see was in utter ruin and Kaos was floating in the sky, but was a ways so that if he fell, there was no land beneath him for him to fall on to. He also looked like he was being stretched out. Blaze noticed something. "He looks like he's been doing this for a while," he said. "Look at how glassy his eyes look."

"Think he might hear us if we caused some noise?" Hot Head asked, looking ready to use his fire.

"Maybe," Isabel said. "Better hold off on the fireworks, big guy, until we're ready and in position."

Moving quietly and quickly, they all found good places to be ready to use their powers. Blaze then saw that Rachel and Crystal were peeking up from a hiding spot nearby, but the place they were in looked a bit cloudy, almost like a mirror image, making him wonder if they were looking at a mirror image of the place Rachel, Jamie, Kairi, and Crystal had been sent to. Seeing him, Rachel looked up and held up one hand, her telekinesis forming before she snapped her fingers. Hearing that, Blaze nodded, indicating to his ear. Rachel nodded, knowing he was telling her that he could hear her.

It was very quiet for a bit with Kaos straining to use his power to accomplish a task that seemed quite pointless. Then, Rachel looked over to see them all in Skylands and gave a small wave. Seeing this, Blaze pulled out his swords, set them alight, and spun them, releasing his signal of the fiery phoenix into the air. Though blurry, Rachel saw the signal and released her own of a clock gear with mini-clock gears inside it. "They're ready," he said, seeing Kaos hadn't even moved.

In the Digital World, Rachel motioned to the others. "Impmon got the message to them," she said. "Get ready."

All at once, the Portal Masters upgraded themselves to their Skyelementals and Rachel, Kairi, Jamie, and Crystal noticed their armor was giving a slightly different appearance with them gaining their crests.

Now, all they had to do was put the plan into action.

Which they did seconds later.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! It's now the battle. Will the Portal Masters, Skylanders, and Digimon triumph? Stay tuned to find out! :)**

 **And please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	14. The Plan

**Chapter 14: The Plan**

"Shoutmon! PawnChessmon!" Rachel cried out.

"Tickle Kaos!" Jamie said. "The rest of us will tear down the lair for good!"

Kairi and Crystal both laughed as they realized what the two had remembered. The two cousins had told the story about how they had found Kaos was ticklish and it seems they were going to try the same tactic on him again while the rest of them tackled the lair, using their powers to blast the walls, tearing them down little by little.

Seeing this, Blaze recalled that Kaos was ticklish. "Mini Skylanders! Help them out!" He said.

"Tickle that creep good!" Isabel said to them.

The minis didn't need to be told twice as they jumped in. Blastermind, Fling Kong, and Boom Jet flew beneath them to catch the minis if they fell. The Magic Trapper used his levitation to help some of them out.

Kaos was shaking and trying to keep still, but with the many fingers tickling him to pieces, he couldn't keep his laughter in for long and soon burst into loud laughter, having a hard time keeping his concentration on his lairs.

As a result, the lair was starting to crumble. "Keep it up!" Rachel called out in encouragement.

"We've almost got him!" Kairi said.

"Shoutmon! Get his underarms!" Crystal called out.

Hearing her, he took her advice and Kaos was trapped as he continued laughing but trying to focus on building his lair in the Digital World.

"Stop that!" He tried to command, but the words got lost in his laughter, so no one paid attention.

"Man, if he's ticklish and he's evil, we should think to try this on all our enemies!" Shoutmon said with a laugh.

Overhearing him, Rachel had to laugh. "You'd be surprised how effective a tickle torture can be," she said, using some of her telekinesis to pull down another wall. A gentle poke to her side made her jump and she looked to see Wisemon beside her and he was chuckling, which told her he had been the one to playfully poke her side. She smirked. "And two can always play at that game."

He chuckled again and helped her take down a stubborn section of wall. "We've almost got it!" Jamie cried out.

Hearing that, the Tech Portal Master unleashed a new signal, which this time was a gold gear bit with wings, very similar to the ones the Superchargers often chased on the racing courses. Seeing this, Blaze smiled, knowing Rachel was asking about their progress. Taking a moment, he spun his fiery katanas again, forming a fire flower, which meant they were nearly done on their side. "They've almost got it too," she said. "Okay, everyone! Let's go all out!"

With that, she pulled out her Fusion Loader. "Digi-Fuse!" All the Portal Masters and Digimon said in unison and Shoutmon X 7B formed and helped Beastmon, Leomon, Knightmon, and the PawnChessmon finish demolishing the castle. Kaos was still laughing as he was being tickled by the minis, but now his laughter had gone silent and after the minis pulled away, Kaos started to fall and was caught by both Blastermind and Rachel, who got him to safety, even though they didn't really want to. Glumshanks came out, seeing his master was unable to get up and he looked at them all.

"Please, spare us," he pleaded with them.

Rachel noticed the others looking at her as if to say it was her call. "It wouldn't be right to strike now," Wisemon said.

"Not while he's unable to fight," Shoutmon said.

"They're right," Crystal said softly.

Kairi had been quiet and now spoke up. "How about we form a truce for a bit, say a month?" She suggested. "It's going to take time for Kaos to recover."

The Tech Portal Master nodded in agreement. "A one month truce," she said, looking at Glumshanks.

He nodded in agreement and picked up Kaos before using the portal to travel back to Skylands. Seeing this and hearing Glumshanks out before nodding, Blaze spun his swords again, releasing two fire phoenixes into the air. In response, Rachel created three conjoined clock gears into the air, smiling and waving at everyone in Skylands before the images vanished and everyone sat down, breathing sighs of relief as around them, small magic bursts appeared and then dissipated until after a bit, it was all clear. No more Kaos marks and no more of his work marring the landscape.

"Kaos did a lot of damage," Jamie said softly. "There's still a lot of cleanup."

"We Digimon can rebuild quickly, but I'm afraid we're unfamiliar with undoing what Kaos has done," Wisemon said.

Rachel looked up. "But we're familiar with that," she said. "We've had to undo Kaos' damage before in Skylands."

"We can undo the damage here too!" Crystal said, jumping up and looking earnest to begin.

"We should do that," Kairi said, smiling.

"I agree," Jamie said. "We should stay until the Digital World is restored."

Angemon came up to them. "Why?" He asked softly. "The enemy is defeated and no doubt your friends and loved ones are worried about you."

Crystal looked up at him. "Because that's what friends do," she said.

"You guys have helped us," Jamie said. "Now it's our turn to help you."

Knightmon stepped up to them, nodding. "You've done a lot for us," he said. "You all have honor."

Kairi smiled. "It's not only what we were taught, but it's also what we live by," she said.

Rachel smiled, proud of her family and friend, knowing their friends in Skylands would agree with their decision. "Alright then," she said. "Let's get to repairing the damage."

They all cheered and Crystal jumped up, teleporting to Beezlemon's shoulders and hugging him. "We can spend more time with you guys," she said, making him smile and gently ruffle her hair in response.

Rachel used her telekinesis to float and get a general view of the damage before nodding and coming back down to the ground. "Thankfully, it's not as bad as it seems," she said. "Looks like only a few zones are damaged."

Wisemon did a mental sweep and nodded. "Unfinished zones," he said. "The other zones had force fields surrounding them, force fields that made it impossible for Kaos to get into those zones. Only Digimon and the Digidestined can access the zones."

"So he couldn't have ruled the Digital World even if he tried," Jamie said.

"Boy, I knew he was dumb, but that was just totally stupid," Kairi said.

"The force fields were probably the one thing that was making it hard for him to build his lair here," said Flamedramon.

"Well, you guys don't have to worry about him anymore," Crystal said. "We'll keep that big meanie in line!"

She did a spin at that and in her excitement, spun too fast and stumbled, but Beastmon caught her, and everyone chuckled in amusement, but the other three Portal Masters agreed with the Life Portal Master. "Well, what are we waiting for?" Gabumon asked.

Renamon nodded. "Let's get those unfinished zones back to how they were before this mess began," she said.

"Can we eat first please?" Guilmon asked, looking a bit sheepish. "That was hard work after all."

Everyone laughed but agreed that it had been hard work destroying the lair and Leomon led them to a clear spot where they could eat before they could start the other work ahead of them.

* * *

 **Well, looks like Kaos got walloped back to Skylands and his plan failed. Next chapter: the Digital World gets restored, but does this mean goodbye for the Portal Masters and their Digimon friends? Stay tuned to find out in the epilogue. :)**

 **And please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	15. Restore And Farewells

**Flare and Viola belong to robotman25. Speedlight and Autumn belong to me.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Restore And Farewells**

Crystal held onto Beezlemon as he flew higher, making sure his young charge was holding on as they flew around a bit, checking for damage and the little girl giggled happily. "Faster, Beezlemon!" She pleaded.

"Hold on then," he said and flew faster, making her squeal in delight.

Rachel looked up when she heard her little sister's squeals and chuckled as she used her power to finish restoring part of the Digital World. With all of them pitching in along with all the Digimon, it wasn't long before the Digital World was fully restored and all traces of Kaos' magic and markings were erased from the world. "We did it!" Kairi exclaimed.

"And Kaos is back at his lair licking his wounds," Jamie said. "Hope he keeps his end of the truce."

"If he doesn't, I'll send the Mini Skylanders after him again," Rachel said.

Crystal giggled as Beezlemon landed lightly near them. "We'll tickle him into next month!" She declared, nearly falling off his partner's shoulder, but the tall Digimon caught her, suddenly chuckling as the little one was scrambling to climb back up his back to his shoulder, but her feet were scrabbling for purchase on the flying Digimon's side, which was actually tickling him. Crystal paused a moment before grinning and poking her fingers into his underarm.

"Hey!" He cried out in surprise through a yelp of laughter, making everyone laugh in amusement as Flamedramon stepped up, gently catching Crystal and playfully tickling her sides, making her giggle before the PawnChessmon tackled him playfully and it soon became a dog pile of Digimon with little Crystal scrambling fast to 'climb' the mountain of Digimon, making her older sister, friend, and cousin laugh heartily.

Just then, a blue portal opened and out stepped Master Eon, who was smiling. "Hello, Portal Masters," he said. "Hello to you Digimon as well."

"Master Eon!" Kairi called out happily as the four Portal Masters quickly gathered around him, happy to see the guardian of Skylands again.

He smiled again. "Well done, all of you," he said. "And now, my Portal Masters, are you ready to return home?"

The four Portal Masters looked at each other, happiness fading a little into sadness. "Yes, but…," Rachel began.

"That means we have to…say goodbye," Crystal said sadly.

Jamie looked down. "I'm…not sure I want to say goodbye," he said softly. "Because…,"

"We may never see our friends again," Kairi finished, looking over at the Digimon they had become close to in their time in the Digital World.

The Digimon looked equally unwilling to say goodbye as well and Master Eon gently smiled. "Portal Masters," he said, getting their attention. "It would be unfair to both you four and your new friends to part ways and never be allowed to see each other again."

The Fusion loaders glowed before the screens flashed. "Your Fusion loaders can now open the portals between the Digital World and Skylands," Master Eon said, smiling again. "You can visit your friends at any time and they can come to visit you in Skylands too."

"Really?" Jamie asked in surprise, his voice sounding hopeful.

The guardian of Skylands nodded. "They can contact you on your Fusion loaders whenever they wish to come see you and can call you too whenever they wish."

"So…we don't have to say goodbye!" Crystal exclaimed happily, hugging Beastmon, who giggled and returned the hug before the little girl grabbed Shoutmon and cuddled him.

"Hey! I'm not the cuddling kind!" He protested with huge eyes, pretending to try and get away, but in reality, he didn't mind, but his bug-eyed expression made everyone laugh in amusement.

Rachel then looked at Master Eon. "Master Eon, do you think…the Digimon can come with us and see Skylands?" She asked.

"I don't see why not," he replied with a smile.

The Digimon were in instant agreement and with a tap of Master Eon's staff, they were in Skylands. As the Digimon gazed around in wonder, some people and Skylanders came up to them and many broke into a run seeing the four Portal Masters.

"Mommy!" Autumn's voice carried over to them.

"Mama!" Speedlight's voice followed his little sister's cry.

Rachel ran toward them and dropped to her knees as her two children glomped her, hugging her and she hugged them back. "My little ones," she said, happy tears coming to her eyes. "I've missed you both."

"We missed you, Mommy," Autumn said.

Speedlight noticed the three Digimon behind his mother. "Mama, who are they?" He asked.

She smiled. "They are my Digimon partners," she replied. "They helped Mommy, Uncle Jamie, Aunt Crystal, and Aunt Kairi fight against Kaos."

"So these are the Tech Portal Master's children," Knightmon said, kneeling down, a smile in his voice. "You have two adorable children, Rachel."

"Thank you, Knightmon," she said.

Wisemon saw the two looking up at him and Angemon and both kneeled down to the children's height. "Hello, little ones," the scientist Digimon said.

"Brave like their mother," Angemon said.

Autumn and Speedlight warmed up to them and while they were learning about them, Rachel was swept off her feet by Magna Charge, who held her close and kissed her soundly. "My beautiful proton," he said, kissing her again deeply. "I missed you."

She chuckled, returning the loving kisses. "I missed you too, my magnetic charge," she said. "I'm glad to be back in your arms."

As they were hugging, Crystal spotted her two Sensei partners. "Boom Bloom! Starcast!" She called out, running to them.

"Crystal!" They both exclaimed, running towards her. The little one glomped Boom Bloom, who caught her and staggered back, bumping into Starcast, who scooped them both up in his four arms and hugging them as Crystal hugged them in return.

"Jamie!" Enigma's voice called out as he came running up to them.

"Enigma!" The boy called out, racing up to his partner and hugging him. The Magic Trapper lifted the boy off his feet and hugged him soundly, wrapping part of his cape around his young friend as Jamie clung to him.

"Kairi!"

Hearing her name, the Water Portal Master turned to find Thumpback racing towards her. "Thumpback!" She cried out, running up to him and letting him scoop her up in his arms. He held her close to him.

"My beautiful mermaid, you've returned," he said, kissing her right then and there. Giggling, she returned the kiss, holding onto him as he held her in a loving embrace.

Having heard the commotion, the other Portal Masters came out to see what had happened, along with the four returning Portal Masters' partners. Flare had been standing beside her father when she saw her three aunts and her uncle. "Auntie Rachel! Auntie Crystal! Auntie Kairi! Uncle Jamie!" She cried out, running full speed towards them.

"They're back!" Isabel cried out happily as she followed Flare and the others followed them.

Seeing the little pink ball of energy running up to her, Rachel caught the little one in her arms and hugged her. "Hey, sweetie," she said with a smile before letting the little one greet the others and she turned to hug Isabel and Blaze. "Thank you for leading the others while I was away, Blaze," she said to him.

"It was an honor, Rachel," he said with a bow as his youngest daughter, Viola, reached for the young woman, who accepted her and hugged her gently. "But I am glad you and the others have returned safe and sound."

"Believe me, so am I," the Tech Portal Master said with a smile. "But we couldn't have stopped Kaos without you guys here in Skylands helping us."

"That was something," Isabel said. "Good thing I recorded the minis and…whoever those other little guys were…tickling Kaos."

"The PawnChessmon," Rachel supplied helpfully as she lifted Viola up into the air, doing so again and making the little girl giggle happily. "And I'm glad Impmon got to you guys in time too. He didn't give you trouble, did he?"

"Just a little," Blaze said as he saw his youngest daughter reach for him and he lifted her up into the air too to make her laugh before chuckling. "But Isabel went into mother-mode and treated him like a son."

The three of them laughed heartily before Rachel yelped in surprise as she was lifted up into the air suddenly. "Rachel, you're alright," came Bouncer's familiar voice.

"Bouncer," she said, hugging him back.

Crystal and Jamie were scooped up by Scarlett Ninjini and Eye Brawl while Kairi was still in Thumpback's arms as he had yet to set her down. But she didn't mind. She loved him and she had missed him greatly.

The inhabitants of Skylands welcomed the Digimon warmly and Chef Pepperjack and Ghost Roaster declared a feast to welcome both the Digimon to Skylands and to welcome the Portal Masters home.

After the feast, the Digimon were ready to head back to their world and turned to the four humans they had become close to. "We will see you again soon," Renamon said.

Kairi hugged her and Gabumon. "Thank you, guys," she said. "I'm glad we're friends."

"Us too," Gabumon said.

"I am honored to be friends with the compassionate Water Portal Master," Leomon said, making Kairi blush a little before her face took on a look of surprise as he gave her a friendly kiss on the cheek, making her blush more. Thumpback took no offense to that and smiled, knowing the lion Digimon simply liked Kairi as a friend.

Jamie hugged Guilmon. "It was so cool to be partnered up with my favorite Digimon," the boy said.

"Guilmon liked being your partner too," the small red dinosaur said.

"To be friends with you, Jamie, is a great honor," Flamedramon said.

"And fun!" The PawnChessmon said in unison as they and the other two Digimon hugged the boy.

Crystal picked up Shoutmon and hugged him. "Thanks for believing in me, Shoutmon," she said.

"No problem, kid," he said. "You're a great trainer and a great friend."

"I agree with Shoutmon," Beezlemon said. "You may be young, but you are a clever child and an open-minded one too."

"And a strong Life Portal Master," Beastmon said with a smile as all three hugged the little girl and she hugged them back.

Rachel hugged Wisemon. "If it hadn't been for you guys rescuing us, Kaos might have won," she said. "Thank you."

He returned the hug. "You're welcome, Rachel," he said, a smile in his voice.

When she gently pulled away, Angemon pulled her into a hug. "Thank you for allowing us to help you and join you to stop that creep," he said.

"And thank you for helping us to defeat him," the Tech Portal Master said, returning his hug before turning to Knightmon and hugging him. He lifted her off her feet as he hugged her back. "And thank you for saving my life when we got separated from our friends," she said to him.

"You're welcome," he said. "It's been an honor, Rachel."

As they gathered around waiting for Master Eon to open the portal to the Digital World, Rachel stepped forward. "If you guys ever need help, just call us and we'll be there for you," she promised.

"The same goes for you all as well," Wisemon said with a smile in his voice. "Anytime you need us, we'll come."

They all waved farewell as the Digimon disappeared into the Portal and peace once again filled the air and atmosphere. Master Eon turned to the four Portal Masters who were now Digidestined. "I'm very proud of you four," he said. "And everyone else. You all pulled together despite being in two different worlds. I'm very proud of all of you."

The twelve Portal Masters stood tall and the Digi-crests that Rachel, Kairi, Jamie, and Crystal wore flashed a little in the sunlight, shining proudly.

Though peace had come to both Skylands and the Digital World, the new Digidestined, along with their friends and partners in both Skylands and the Digital World, would always be ready if trouble struck again.

And bring peace to both worlds as well.

* * *

 **And that concludes "The New Digidestined". I want to extend a huge thanks to antaurilover685 for requesting this story and a huge thanks to Steelcode, robotman25, Lantern Power, pokemonsora01, and all who read, faved, reviewed, and followed this story. You all helped this story to become a hit. :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
